Cell
by animeandraia
Summary: In a lull in the tournament Hitoshi is given some time to catch up with an old lover. Blader DJ X Hitoshi [one shot]


After a lot of procrastination and junk I finally have something GOOD to share with you all. Yes, ph34r it! Now on to the spiel about the fic. This pairing sparked from some random conversation… I think it was on Gaia to be honest. I don't think I've ever seen a yaoi fic with Blader DJ before… which brings me to another thing. It came to my attention that Blader DJ has no name, so I lovingly gave him one. For now on he shall be Katashi Mimura, well to me anyway. Now on to why I chose the name: the name Katashi means 'firmness' (which just amused the crap out of me) and Mimura is the last name to my second favourite Battle Royale character. And it just sounded good with Katashi. So thus he has a name.

Two other bits of info you need to know: This fic is set before the second F-Sangre vs. team BBA Revolution battle in G-Revolution. Katashi and Hitoshi met 7 years ago. Effectively making them 24 and 22. Oo Oh well… it's all for the purpose of fiction, ne? Now that you know that all, please enjoy the first ever Blader DJ X Hitoshi fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I am only gaining writing experience through the writing and posting of this fan fic.

Warning: shonen-ai (Blader DJ/Hitoshi), some swearing.

Thank you: to onee-chan Chris (maliciously-creative) for beta reading! You're a peach, luv.

Name translator: Kyoujyu is Kenny, Hiromi is Hilary, Giancarlo is Enrique, Daitenji-kaichou (Daitenji chairman) is Mr. Dickenson, Team Baifuzu is White Tigers/White Tiger X, Team BBA is Bladebreakers, Team NeoBorg is The Demolition Boys/Blitzkrieg Boys

-x-x-x-

**Cell**

-x-x-x-

"Where do you think he is?" Takao grumbled

"Huh?" Came Kyoujyu's muttered response. "What are you talking about, Takao?"

"Hitoshi! He's late again! How are we supposed to train if we don't have our coach here?"

I fiddled with the collar of my white button up shirt again. I couldn't get it to stick down. And it's really not my fault that I'm late. If _someone_ hadn't been so hormonal then I would have gotten out of there a lot quicker. At least I managed of talk him out of sex. It'd look rather suspicious if either of us showed up to our work with a limp. Plus we didn't have the time.

"Sir." A girl whispered to me. She pointed to my shirt. "Your buttons don't line up."

I glanced down to see that sure enough she was right. See, this is what getting dressed in a hurry does.

"Thanks," I muttered to the girl and went about to straightening my clothing.

She walked off after a second and I was left alone yet again in front of the BBA's training room.

I pushed the door open and was faced with the sight of everyone sitting around doing nothing. Completely predictable. "Takao!" I snapped. My younger brother shot up from the bench and stared at me with wide eyes. "I want you training. We have to battle soon and I don't want to see you slacking off."

"Hitoshi we were ju-"

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down. He stopped complaining and his shoulders sank. "This is for you own good, Takao. Now, I want to see you all doing some drills and running patterns."

"I'm sick of running patterns." Daichi grumbled and glared up at me.

"Then you'll run laps." I shot back. "I want you two out at the track and running 5 laps. Hiromi, I'd appreciate it if you could supervise. I must have a word with Kyoujyu."

"Aww, but Hiro-"

"Quit being so annoying, Takao." Hiromi grumbled and dragged him out of the room by his shirt collar."

Daichi followed behind them grumbling all the way. After they had left I turned to Kyoujyu. "Now that you know how the finals are taking place I'm assuming you've figured out how to modify their blades to give them maximum performance?" Kenny nodded. He opened his mouth to start explaining the modifications but I cut him off with the wave of my hand. "I'm sure you've done it all right."

Smiling, he nodded. "Yes, I believe everything should be in order. Now we just have to hope Takao doesn't do anything dumb. Has Daitenji-kaichou made any announcements about the tournament yet?"

"No, he hasn't." I have to call Daitenji-kaichou now about that… I patted my pocket again. Funny, my cell phone's not in there... I patted the other pocket on my jacket. Not there either. Immediately I started on a thorough search of my pockets to find my cell. But I came out completely empty handed. Damn, I must have left it in Katashi's room.

"Something the matter?" Kyoujyu asked as he looked up from his laptop.

I shook my head. "I just can't find my cell. I think I left it back in my hotel room." No sense in telling the truth here… it might be a bit too complicated to explain. And Kyoujyu's not well known for taking things calmly.

"There are other phones in the building." He stated simply.

"Yah… but what if somebody needs to call me?"

"Fair enough." He nodded his head. "You go get your phone and I'll make sure the others train once they've done their laps."

I hurried out of the room and down the hall. How could I be so dumb as to leave it there? I took it out of my pocket and left it on the end table so that it wouldn't be dropped accidentally and broken. It sounded like a good idea at the time but I guess it wasn't so great.

I hurried out past the front desk and the woman there gave me an odd look. I pushed through the glass doors out onto the front walkway. I hurried to the sidewalk and reached in my pocket to grab my cell so that I could call a cab to take me to Katashi's hotel… oh crap. I froze mid-stride. I'm going to have to go back inside and ask the receptionist to call a cab for me. I spun and headed back towards the building.

"Missing something?"

I froze yet again and turned to my right to see Katashi leaning against the wall of the building. He waved my cell phone in the air and smiled. "Uhh…" was all I managed to mutter.

"I saw it sitting on the end table and figured you'd be looking for it sooner or later." He pushed away from the wall and moved closer to me. Placing the phone in my hand he smiled. "Seems I was right. Either that or you really couldn't wait to see me again."

Senses returning I placed the phone in my pocket and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. But wasn't it out of your way to come here?"

He shrugged. "Not really, this is my day off. There are still a few days before the tie-breaker. Besides, I figured you wouldn't have time to come get it since you have to get that brother of yours to train."

"Hah, yah. That's a hoot and a half." I muttered sarcastically and brought my fingers through my hair. I really need to get a hair cut sometime.

"Your brother is quite the handful." He chuckled. "I've had some of my most interesting experiences announcing for his matches. He's got a lot of spunk."

"And an appetite larger than his ego."

We both had a good laugh at Takao's expense.

"Let's take a walk."

Katashi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have to go and make sure your team practises?"

"I do, but I said I left my cell in my hotel room so I have some time to kill. Don't want them to think anything is up."

My hand brushed his as I turned to head to the park. It's so tempting to just reach out and grab it, but we do have to keep up appearances. This strained relationship has been going on for so long. We met so long ago… back when he was still the Japanese Champion. But the league cuts you off at eighteen, which is really a crime. Then there's the adult league… which is a whole new ball game.

Not that Katashi ever made it that far. A week and a half before his last world tournament he was in a car accident, broke his right arm in 4 places. That kind of injury kind of makes it hard to blade. That's when I was asked to become his replacement. It was rather neat though since Katashi was my idol at the time, I worshiped him and here I was blading in his place. And we won the tournament that year to boot. Unfortunately the rest of the team had hit the age barrier and I was the only one left. We tried to rebuild the team for the next year, but we lost to NeoBorg.

"Yen for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about how irresponsible you are." I joked.

He shook his head and headed towards a nearby bench to sit. I followed him and sat beside him. We sat in silence for a while after that. Just enjoying the serenity of the moment.

"You know, I could really use something to drink." Katashi stood. "Want anything?"

"You know what I like, bring me something good."

Shaking his head he went off in search of a vending machine. I leaned back on the bench and waited.

It was the simple things in life that you should focus on. I'd always thought that. Watching Katashi walk off, knowing that he'd come back to me was one of the greatest comforts I ever felt. People today get caught up into the 'bigger picture' and miss those things that should make you happiest.

Nature is another thing I have come to behold with great interest. After traveling abroad you learn to love different regions for different things. Japan had its own beauty which I treasured as much as the other places to which I had traveled.

Katashi handed me my drink and sat on the bench beside me. We sat in silence for a couple of moments just enjoying the other's presence. Ever since I had come back to Japan to train the BBA we hadn't seen much of each other. We also hadn't had a lot of time to talk. There were some things on my mind that I needed to discuss with someone.

"I think Takao's gay."

Sputtering on his drink Katashi looked at me oddly. "What gives you the impression? And why does it really matter?"

I smiled slightly. "You know Hiromi, right?" He nodded. "Well, she's been practically throwing herself at him and all Takao does is obsess over his former team mates. Especially Kai."

Setting his drink on the bench Kakashi turned to face me better. "Maybe he's just completely absorbed in his blading? The BBA were a team for a couple years. They have a lot of history together. They've really grown a lot over the years."

Yah… you would know. You've had more contact with my brother in the past two years than I have. That's one thing that's always bugged me. I've missed so much of Takao's growing up that I'm not sure that I can fill-in that gap. I don't think that I can ever be completely comfortable with telling Takao everything…

There was a light touch on my chin and Katashi turned my head so that I could better look at him.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't blame yourself for not being there. You were off working for the Beyblade Association. And you don't have to let the barrier stop you. Takao's a smart kid. He knows why you couldn't be there and he's probably pretty happy now to just have you back."

Considering how long we've known each other it doesn't surprise me in the least that it seems that we can read each other's minds.

"I still don't think I can tell him about us…" I wrapped my fingers through his.

"Why not? I doubt he's homophobic."

Ahh, always the voice of reason… why can't I tell him, that is a very good question... "It's not that I feel that he'd react badly, it's just that I would be kind of awkward."

Katashi chuckled "Yah, especially since he knows me somewhat."

"There's also the fact that he's one of the biggest loud-mouths imaginable. He really doesn't know how to keep a secret."

Taking his drink up again Katashi sighed. "Even if he does tell, it couldn't be that bad. Come on, a lot of those top notch bladders are gay or bi. I came across Kai and Rei once playing a game of tonsil hockey. I'd say Kai was winning though seeing as he had Rei pinned to the wall and had his shirt half off."

Well, to say the least that shocked me... sure I had suspected Rei, but Kai? I didn't think the ice cube had feelings for anyone past himself. But if those two were together, then who else was gay?

"If you're wondering who else then I'd gladly share those accounts I can remember. You know the French champion, Oliver?" I nodded. "Saw him with that Italian champion Giancarlo. Ralf and Johnny also of the Euro Team have some form of relationship as well. Thought Johnny has a thing for Kai. Kai has no interest in him however; nearly broke Johnny's arm like a twig when Johnny groped him."

I chuckled. Must have been something to see. Kai was a rather interesting fellow. A little socially inept perhaps, but very interesting and hot may I add. I don't blame Rei or Takao for falling for him… It still feels rather strange thinking of Takao as being gay.

"And then there was Kiki and Lai of Team Baifuzu… let me say that's the one that gave me the biggest shock. And also very surprising is back when the BBA had their first World Championships when Kai returned to NeoBorg. I happened upon Kai and Yuriy…"

It's truly amazing the lives that people live behind the public eye. None of this I would have ever expected. Well, except for maybe Rei and Oliver… those two just seem they type.

Taking the last sip of my drink I glanced at my watch. Hm, I've been gone for about a twenty-five minutes. By the time I get back to the training complex it should be over a half hour. That should be adequate.

"I should really head back." I stood and released Katashi's hand.

"I'll accompany you back. Besides, I need to go in and find my schedule. I was supposed to get it this morning but nobody came."

Nodding my head, I led us down the path. A couple about our age walked by us, the girl giggling at something that the guy had said. When I was little I always imaged myself as being like that. But now that I've made it to this point in life I can't imagine things being any other way. I doubt a lot of people live the life they imagined as a kid.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" I looked over to Katashi.

"That the accident happened. If I hadn't shattered my arm then they wouldn't have had to find an alternate and I would never have met you."

"Not necessarily. I still was your biggest fan."

"Which, may I add, still creeps me out a lot."

I smiled broadly. Yah, fanboying over Katashi wasn't really the best way to greet him. But you're young, obsessed with Beyblading and now you've met your idol, what else was I supposed to do?

"You and Takao are a lot alike, you know."

"As in I'm loud, stubborn, a glutton and I have an ego the size of Russia?"

He laughed and punned my arm playfully. "You're only the stubborn and egotistical bit now. But really, give the kid a couple years and he'll turn out to be a pretty good guy. He idolizes you a lot. All you have to do is give him some guidance along the way."

"I should make sure he stays away from all the hormonal teenage boys then too. Don't want him losing his virginity too early."

"Hey! I was eighteen, you were seventeen…"

"No, I was sixteen."

"Were you?" He fell silent for a moment. "I guess you were."

"It's hard to believe that happened six years ago."

Not that we had been together for all the time. We had only gotten back together recently, when I returned to Japan. I never dated a guy in all that time. I did have relationships with several girls though.

We rounded a corner on the sidewalk and headed towards the Beyblade training centre.

"I figure we should go find a janitorial closet…" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"There's no way I'm going into one of those again! Especially with you... We were in there for two hours the last time!"

In our youth… actually, about six years ago we had been in a training centre. Katashi had insisted that we sneak off and have some quality time together. In other words, sneak off and make out until we couldn't breathe. Hoping to gain some privacy we snuck into a janitorial closet only to get locked in and stuck there until some cleaning staff had found us. We had to play the guy all the money we had on us to keep him quiet. I think he got something like yen 2,000.

Katashi opened the door for me and gestured for me to enter.

"Always the gentleman," I mocked.

"I guess that would make you the pretty damsel then, wouldn't it?"

I merely shook my head and headed towards the BBA's training room. I wonder what kind of trouble they had gotten into since I left…

"Man, don't you think Hitoshi's been acting oddly lately? He's never been one to just forget things like his cell." Takao's voice carried through the corridors. "And on the plane here, I heard him muttering about some guy named Katashi while he was sleeping. I only know the one and he's that announcer guy…"

"Blader DJ?" Kyoujyu filled in Takao's blank.

"Yah! That dude! But the why Hitoshi was talking about him, it sounded like they were dating or something…"

My eyes widened as I glanced at Katashi. Maybe Takao's a bit more observant than I've ever given him credit for. Katashi had his eyes set though on something across the hall. I followed his gaze to see a janitorial closet. No… I refuse to-

Before I could protest he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me in to the closet. The door shut with a soft click and I knew my fate was sealed.

"You shouldn't assume they're together Takao, they're probably just good friends. After all, they were on the same team for a while." Came Kyoujyu's rushed voice. I could now tell that they were in the hallway that Katashi and I had previously occupied.

"Yah, but they could have developed greater feelings over the years. Like how Kai and Rei did…"

A hand touched my shoulder and I could just imagine Katashi's smirk. Ok, so he was right… I guess I'll tell Takao soon about our relationship.

"I think you're reading too much into this all." Kyoujyu chided. "But if you really want to know then why don't you ask him yourself."

"Because if I'm wrong and he's not gay, then he'll kick my ass! He'll think I've been wasting my time thinking about this when I could have been training."

Their voices and footsteps were growing fainter now.

"I think you can have some fun with him over this." Katashi's warm breath fell on my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I could." I nodded the best I could with his head on my shoulder. "I think we can get out now though."

"What, no goodbye kisses?"

I paused with my right hand on the doorknob. Turning slightly I found his chin with my left hand. We shared a brief yet sweet kiss, then I broke away. Turning the door knob I swore under my breath.

"We're locked in."

"You're kidding me." Katashi reached past me and grabbed the knob. He tried for a couple minutes but it was to no avail.

"I don't believe this!" I leaned backwards and into a mop.

"Try calling someone on your cell."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell only to be met with a familiar bleep. "Do you have your cell…? My battery just died."

"I left my cell in my hotel room… I thought I wasn't going to need it."

I sighed. This was great… I'm really having no luck with any of this.

"Well, we may as well make the best of a bad situation."

"Katashi, what a-"

Lips met mine and hand slipped around my torso. Well, it's not like we can do anything else really besides sit here and wait for someone to find us. Again.

-x-fin-x-

This is a one shot. Please leave a helpful review. Flamers will be mocked.


End file.
